


Stress Relief

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Semi-Public Sex, Slight exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Thor has been under a lot of stress as Asgard’s king, but luckily, the reader is there to help





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Lurking behind one of the massive pillars decorating the throne room, you carefully calculated the angle of attack. Shielded from view, the various advisers and councilors surrounding the newly crowned king unknowingly provided an excellent cover. Unfortunately, they also blocked your line of sight; were you to throw a dagger at the king now, it would only end up buried in one of their backs. 

Watching and waiting for your opportunity, it wasn’t long before the king tired of their chatter and noise, calling an end to the day’s work. They trailed out, still bickering and quarreling among themselves, their voices fading into the distance. The guards, too, were dismissed, leaving the king alone and vulnerable. Sensing an opportunity to strike, you slid your knife free from its sheath, lining up the throw before hurling the blade with deadly accuracy.

Thor jumped slightly when the dagger struck the throne, missing his head by inches. He lurched to his feet, hand held out for mjolnir as he whirled on you. The thunderous look of outrage left his face when he saw you slink out from behind the shadowy pillar, a teasing smile on your face.

“Getting slow, my king- had I been an actual assassin, Asgard would be in need of a new ruler.”

“Yes, well, fortunately for the realm, Asgard’s new queen is more than up to the task,” Thor said, lowering his hammer as he strode down the steps towards you.

You allowed yourself to be pulled into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his neck. “But who says I want it? When I agreed to be your queen, it was on the condition that you be the one to deal with the blathering of your councilors. Besides, I like having you around, so don’t get any ideas about leaving me to look after the realm alone anytime soon.”

“I give you my word,” he promised softly, leaning forward to place a long, lingering kiss to your lips. Pulling back with a sigh, he rested his forehead against yours. “I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me just this morning,” you replied with a slight laugh, cradling his cheek. In truth, you had missed him just as much.

Thor leaned into your touch with a sigh. “This morning seems so very long ago.”

“Well, had you bothered to show up for our sparring match, you could have had me to yourself for a whole hour.”

He winced. “Forgive me, my love, I got caught up with-“

“Hush, my love,” you shushed him, “I know it’s not easy for you, being king, and that there will be times when the kingdom must come first- I accepted that when I married you. However, what I don’t accept is my husband working himself to exhaustion. You’re overtaxing yourself, Thor, trying to do everything on your own when you don’t have to.”

“I know, you’re right, but as Asgard’s new king, it’s important that I prove myself. The people must see that I work for the good of us all if they are to put their faith in me.”

“Thor,” you said sternly, “the people know you do all that you can for them; you’ve proven this time and time again. They love and trust you, just as I do. But you are exhausted, and a tired king makes mistakes.”

Taking your hands in his, Thor pressed a whiskery kiss to each palm. “What would I do without the wisdom of my queen to guide me?”

“You shall never have to find out, for I shall always be happy to tell you what to do,” you teased, your lighthearted tone masking the depth of your concern for him.

He chuckled weakly, his face lined from fatigue. Your heart ached for your husband, his own selfless nature working against him. Thor worked tirelessly for the sake of your people and the safety of the nine realms. Though you’d happily helped shoulder some of his burdens when you were crowned, there was only so much you could do. Many of his royal duties called for his personal attention, not to mention the demands placed on him by that band of Midgardian warriors.

What your husband needed was a way to relax, a means of relieving the stress he was under, if only temporarily.

Hands on his chest, you gently nudged him back up the stairs, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the throne. He let you shove him to his seat, legs splayed wide to either side of you. Stepping between his knees, you leaned down to take his mouth in a passionate kiss. Your lips coaxed his along, sliding against each other in a languid dance of give and take. His arms wrapped around your waist, drawing you into his lap.

Straddling him, the firm press of his muscular frame against your skin made you hungry for more. Burying your fingers in his hair, you toyed with the golden strands, tugging gently the way you knew he liked. He let out a little moan of pleasure, the sound of it muffled by your lips. You pulled harder, rolling your hips against him, his cock twitching beneath you. A throb of arousal pulsed through your center; it had been days since you’d last had him in your bed, his duties keeping him occupied at all hours of the day and night.

Rocking against him once more, you nipped at his bottom lip, taking it between your teeth and nibbling gently. Thor’s grip on you tightened, his hands sliding down to cup the curve of your ass in his calloused palms. His tongue darted out to lap at the seam of your lips, and you gladly parted to welcome it with your own. The taste of ozone and lightning danced over your tongue, and you greedily explored the nooks and crannies of his mouth for more.

The two of you lost yourselves in each other, oblivious to the fact that you were in the middle of the throne room, grinding against one another like cats in heat. Should anyone walk in searching for Thor, there was no way to explain away what you were up to. The idea of being caught by a servant or a guard or even one of the stuffy old councilors was strangely titillating, sending a thrill of excitement up your spine.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss for air, you trailed kisses along his jawline, nibbling at his ear. Thor was a panting mess beneath you, his cock straining at the leather breeches he wore. Slipping a hand between you, you palmed at the prominent bulge, grinning at his helpless little groan. Thor was always so delightfully responsive to your touch, holding back nothing of himself.

An idea struck you, a wicked smile spreading across your face as you freed yourself from his hold, silencing him before he could protest. Your smile grew wider as you slid to your knees, realization dawning in his eyes. You made quick work of the laces of his breeches, fingers deftly untying the knots. Settling yourself between his thighs, you gently eased them open, reaching inside to pull the hot, heavy length of him free.

Thor whispered your name, the rumble of his voice full of heat and need. His blue eyes were dark with lust as he watched you, knuckles white as he gripped tight at the arms of his throne. Ignoring the desire mounting in your belly, you ducked your head, tracing the underside of his cock with the flat of your tongue. The salty taste of his skin was positively sinful, as was the deep throated groan that echoed throughout the throne room.

You did it again, tickling the head of his cock with the pointed tip of your tongue before wrapping your lips around it and suckling gently. The sound of Thor’s moan shot straight to your cunt, folds growing damp with every guttural noise he uttered. Squeezing your thighs together provided some relief, but not enough- nowhere near enough. To distract yourself from the growing heat between your legs, you released him, licking your palm before resuming your sweet torment. Languidly pumping his cock, you dipped your head to take him into your mouth once more.

Bobbing up and down, you worshipped Thor with your mouth. His thighs tensed and trembled with every pass of your tongue, his chest heaving as he struggled to stay quiet. You didn’t make it easy for him, the sweet heat of your mouth sucking him down almost more than he could bear. The threat of being discovered just made you more eager, your pussy aching to be fucked and filled.

Unable to stand the empty feeling inside, you snaked your free hand down the front of your clothes, fingers gliding through the sopping curls between your thighs. Teasing your outer lips, you sucked him faster, dipping a finger into your channel. It was nowhere near enough to satisfy, but it was better than nothing.

Fucking yourself on your own fingers, you felt him twitching against your tongue, sure sign that he was close. Exhaling through your nose, you slowly lowered yourself down the full length of his cock, suppressing the urge to gag. Tears stung your eyes, saliva pooling at the corners of your mouth as your nose pressed into the thatch of coarse curls at the base of his cock. Holding yourself in place, you swallowed around him, earning a whispered plea from your husband. Jaw aching fiercely from the strain, the hitch in his words made the discomfort worth it.

After several long moments, you slowly pulled away, giving him one last, hard suck before sliding off with a wet pop. Dabbing at your eyes, you glanced up at your husband with a self-satisfied grin. Before you could say anything, however, he reached down to haul you up into his lap, claiming you in a ferocious, yet brief kiss. Your hand was ripped away from your pussy, his lips wrapping around the soaked digits with a hungry groan.

Now it was your turn to be teased and tormented, his nimble tongue darting between your fingers to lap up your arousal. Every swipe sent a jolt of desire to your core, the press of his naked cock against your clothed slit only stoking the fires of need burning in your belly. Satisfied that he’d licked away every last drop of slick, Thor manhandled you to stand before him, impatiently tugging at your boots and leather leggings. You quickly shed them before he could rip them clean from your body; as arousing as the idea of being caught was, it would be undignified for Asgard’s queen to be seen skulking around the palace with her clothes torn.

As soon as your legs were free, Thor was pulling you astride his lap. Straddling him, you reached down to take hold of his cock, sliding the head through your folds to slick him up. Normally Thor had to prepare you with his fingers and tongue before you could take him, but neither of you had the patience for that now. With a drawn out sigh ending in his name, you sank down, taking him inside with one fell swoop.

The sweet burn as he filled and stretched you ached in the best way possible, the sting of pain adding to your pleasure. Pausing to adjust to the intrusion,the pain gradually faded, your body crying out for movement. Braced against his shoulders, you lifted up, up, up, until only the head of his cock lay nestled at your entrance. For one, breathless second, you balanced on your knees, teasing the both of you with the promise of more.

It didn’t take long for Thor to start pleading, his hips rocking into you in search of your warm, wet heat. Nuzzling at his lips, you leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. Slowly lowering yourself back down his cock, you felt more than heard Thor moan, his arms curling around your waist, caging you in his embrace. There was nowhere else you’d rather be, lacing your fingers behind his neck, eager to get closer still.

Undulating against one another, delicious pressure built in your lower belly with every rock and swivel of your hips. You kissed over and over again, resenting the clothing that kept your husband shielded from view, needing to feel his naked skin on yours. The throne room echoed with the sounds of your lovemaking, the gasping moans and breathless sighs and slap of skin on skin magnified a hundred fold.

It was unbelievably erotic, the knowledge that any passing servant or guard would know exactly what you were up to without even needing to open the door. The thought alone spurred you to go faster, ride him harder, bouncing up and down his cock as you chased your release. Your blood was on fire, sweat covering the both of you, your clothes clinging uncomfortably to your feverish skin.

Burying your face in the crook of his neck, helpless mewls spilling from your lips, you wouldn’t last much longer. Thor’s panting grunts rang loud in your ears, his cock swelling within you. Pulse pounding, you were barely aware of anything beyond the two of you, lost to the pleasure of your husband’s touch. You were so very close, the fires in your belly threatening to consume you whole.

The brush of Thor’s calloused fingers on your clit had you crying out his name. He stroked and rubbed at the swollen bundle of nerves, rutting into you like a man possessed. The tiniest spark of lightning danced over your bud, the painful sting exactly what you needed. Mouth falling open in a soundless moan, you tumbled over the edge, toes curling, pussy clamping down around him. The fluttering of your walls proved to be too much, heat flooding your body as Thor followed right behind you, stifling a groan as he spilled into you.

You went slack against him as your orgasm dragged on, the steady clench and release of your cunt milking every drop Thor had to offer. He slumped back in his chair, chest heaving beneath your prone form as you both came down from your dizzying highs. Several long minutes passed before you could find the strength to stand, wincing as his cock slipped free of your channel, come trickling down your shaking thighs. You would be sore come morning, there was no doubt of that. Even so, you couldn’t find it in you to care.

Pulling your leggings back on and buckling your boots into place, you tossed a smile over your shoulder at your husband. Thor looked as debauched and sated as a man could get, a satisfied- if exhausted- grin on his face. He tucked himself back into his clothes, uselessly tugging at them as if to hide the fact you’d just fucked each other’s brains out atop his golden throne.

Giving it up for a lost cause, he drew you into his embrace, burying his nose in your hair. His heart thudded against your own, the steady beat of it as soothing as a lullaby. The scent of sex and sweat clung to you like a perfume, traitorous body sending a pulse of renewed desire through your sluggish limbs.

Thor’s voice cut through the silence, rough from the noises you’d pulled from him. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?”

Hiding your smug grin, you replied, “You work yourself too hard, my king, and if I can’t help you shoulder more of the burden, I can at least provide some stress relief. Besides…I would be lying if I said I never thought of having my way with you while seated on the throne …”

He laughed, a contented little purr in your ear. “How fortunate I am to have such a gracious and attentive queen.”

“Yes, and you love me for it.”

“Indeed I do, my love, more and more every day.”


End file.
